busqueda completa
by nrak
Summary: Anthy por fin encuentra a su principe post-serie


DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Shoujo Kakumei Utena le pertenecen a Chiho Saito, solo la historia es algo producido de mi mente descerebrada XD

* * *

Cuatro años hace ya, cuatro años tres meses catorce días y 15 horas para ser exactos, que había dejado la academia Othori en busca de Utena, incontables caminatas, incontables lugares, incontables refugios, incontables hospitales, aun cuando tenía el dinero necesario para contratar a alguien que lo hiciera en vez de ella, no lo deseaba de esa manera, porque Utena siempre lucho por ella, por su libertad, por su revolución aun cuando pudo dejarlo en un cierto tiempo, ella no se rindió y sería injusto si hiciera lo mismo si hubiera encontrado a Utena sin hacer nada, por eso su búsqueda no resultaba en nada desolada o inalcanzable, Anthy en algún momento la encontraría tal vez tardaría veinte años o solo unas horas, su búsqueda era el descubrimiento profundo de sus sentimientos, era el acto mismo del que estaba reprimida, porque antes de Utena no había nadie, la solitud era su enemiga más grande que ella había abrazado de manera tan resignada.

Otra semana pasa, Anthy decide quedarse en su departamento junto a chu chu, ven la tele por un rato, tiene hambre, pero incluso ahora aun no sabe cocinar, busca a su alrededor por folletos, se topa con uno que le llama la atención y marca.

"Buenas tardes pizzería real, cual es su pedido?"

"Cual me recomienda?"

"Oh, ya veo por dónde va la cosa, si me puede proporcionar su dirección el pedido llegara en media hora"

Colgó, que extraña encargada, ni siquiera supo de que sería la pizza, de igual manera no importaba mucho, solo quería algo que no fuera hecho por ella misma, treinta minutos exactos se tardo la pizza, escucho un leve toque proveniente de la puerta y perezosamente se levanto.

"Buenos días, repartidora de pizzería real, traigo su orden"

Su voz parecía conocida pero al abrir la puerta sus sospechas fueron contestadas, ahí estaba Utena tan galante como siempre, traía puesto el mismo uniforme que usaba en Othori, algo desgastado como ella misma se veía, pero aun con esa sonrisa que no dudaba aun en este mundo le daba tanta esperanza a muchos.

"puedes pasar, es que tengo el dinero en mi cuarto"

"si claro, yo espero"

Era mentira, el dinero estaba dentro de su bolsillo pero quería tenerla más tiempo con ella como fuera posibles, la corta interacción que tuvieron hace unos momentos le hizo recordar que Utena la había olvidado, o al menos así parecía.

"tu mascota es chistosa"

Escucho su voz desde el sillón mientras ella fingía seguir buscando

"su nombre es chu chu"

Vio de reojo como Utena jugaba con su mascota, como en un determinado tiempo se paro y comenzó a observar más detenidamente la sala, viendo algunas fotos, y luego los cuadros, deteniéndose en uno en particular, no se contuvo y decidió mejor estar al lado de ella, contemplándola y viendo juntas el cuadro.

"tu lo hiciste?"

"si"

"creo que ya me quede de mas"

"aquí tienes" le ofreció el dinero y Utena lo tomo, pero no quería soltar su mano

"por que no te quedas un rato?"

"muchos me dicen lo mismo". A sus palabras Anthy siente celos, unos celos que nunca había sentido, no quería que nadie más compartiera con Utena.

"pero siempre los rechazo, supongo que estaría bien quedarme otro rato contigo, estoy en mi hora de descanso así que no hay problema, no crees, además necesito un poco de descanso"

Su cara se relaja, sabe que Utena sigue teniendo atracción por ella aun cuando no lo recuerde, aun cuando no recuerde nada de los duelos, de las espadas, de las mentiras, sigue teniendo esa inocencia que la caracteriza.

"Entonces soy especial"

"algo así, pero aun no se tu nombre"

"soy Anthy"

"Anthy, tu nombre me parece conocido"

Anthy veía como Utena trataba de recordar algo, algo olvidado y quedado en lo más profundo, se rasco la cabeza, estiro un poco los brazos y luego el cuello.

"mmm, la verdad no sé, pero se me hace muy familiar"

"No te preocupes luego lo recordaras"

Cuatro años, tres meses, 24 dias y 7 horas, una nueva cuenta tendrá que hacer de ahora en adelante, Anthy lo sabe y al fin se encuentra en paz.

Pasan los días y las visitas se alargan no importa el pedido pues chu chu igual lo come, mientras ellas platican del trabajo, de los retrasos, de la soledad, de todo y nada, si, ese todo que Utena cuenta y ese nada que Anthy no quiere recordar ya mas.

Utena ya no quiere trabajar, pero pagar la renta y solventar sus gastos es una realidad dolorosa, busca en varios periódicos pero no encuentra nada, Anthy lo sabe por qué ha usado algo de magia que aún le queda para que a Utena no le satisfaga ningún empleo.

"Porque no vives mejor aquí?" Pregunta casi prediciendo la respuesta

"Anthy no podría, eres una buena amiga, pero eso es demasiado"

"emm, entonces que es lo que siempre has querido hacer"

"rescatar princesas"

Utena ni siquiera lo piensa y Anthy sonríe ante tal comentario, no importa en qué realidad estén ella siempre será príncipe.

"Me rescatarías si yo fuera una princesa?"

"Por supuesto Anthy"

"y después me besarías, como esas películas de Disney"

Utena se sonroja pero no emite comentario, realmente lo está pensando duramente y se sonroja aun mas, Anthy se acerca y roza sus labios con la llema de sus dedos, Utena levanta su mirada y se ve reflejada en dos océanos verdes, Anthy se acerca mas pero ella no se separa, su pulso aumenta y sabe que sigue después, sus labios se tocan levemente, pronto no es suficiente y Utena se aferra mas, abre su boca y deja que la lengua de Anthy la invada sin compasión, pero se separan por la necesidad de aire.

"Me rescatarías Utena"

Sus ojos se interceptan y Anthy ve la verdad en su mirada.

"si fueras mi princesa, jamás estarías en peligro"

Anthy no esperaba esa respuesta pero le sabe un poco amarga, recuerda de nuevo Othori y como Utena cumplió una promesa parecida, la cual Anthy había pisoteado y desechado rápidamente a petición de su hermano, Anthy sintió como sus ojos nublaban su vista y como Utena besaba sus lagrimas

"me dejarías ser tu príncipe?"

Anthy no tiene tiempo de contestar ya que Utena asalta su boca cautivándola una vez más, Anthy se da por vencida y permite ser cargada hacia la habitación en los brazos de su príncipe.

Cuando las ropas han sido olvidadas, los sonidos y voces apagados y solo existen dos cuerpos con sudor recostados el uno del otro, es cuando Anthy se da cuenta de que la realidad realmente supera lo demás, ve como su príncipe su mueve un poco, incomodada por alguna pesadilla, luego la abraza más fuerte y sus labios pronuncian esas palabras que Anthy esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, un par de lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos pero esta vez sabe que no existe ningún dolor involucrado, sabe que esto es lo que siempre había esperado, lo que Utena siempre le había comentado pero ella jamás había comprendido, ahora abrazada de su príncipe real, se da cuenta que puede pasar una eternidad así, conviviendo y disfrutando las cosas simples, realmente el amor vence cualquier obstáculo.

FIN


End file.
